


Christmas Lights

by ITZtigress3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Lights, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Haunted House continued, Innuendo, M/M, falls - Freeform, human!Cas, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: Cas wants to surprise Dean with a wonderful Christmas. He didn’t think it would end up the way it did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - December 2020





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Supernatural Instagram Contest December 2020  
> Prompt: Person A falls off their roof trying to put up decorations and person B finds them in the snow pile (they can be as injured or not)
> 
> **The character's are from the Haunted House one shot for October 2020 which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028546 (It's good as a stand alone too).**
> 
> Enjoy!

December 20

Dean and I have been together for over a year, celebrating that on Halloween without the haunted houses this time! The last year had been amazing and yet very revealing for me as I learned what Dean did as far as work.

Supernatural things existed and well, I had to deal with that. It turned out a few of those clowns weren’t really actors dressed up; but supernatural beings finding victims. It had been a really strange third date when he had to behead a vampire. But, he was worth it. 

Talking with him and his brother I learned that they hadn’t had a great Christmas in a long time. They were usually on a case, busy, or just too tired to care about celebrating. I was bound and determined this year would be a great Christmas for both Dean and Sam. They were both out on hunts right now, but Dean was already on his way home and would be here in a few hours. Sam would be in tomorrow and they both promised no more hunts until after the 27th!

Inside the house, I shared with them, I had gone all out. I had a tree put up with plenty of lights and ornaments and even presents under it! I had garland everywhere, stockings were up, and I even had a few strands of lights on the railing. I’d also set out tons of little knick knacks and small things inside, but outside was a completely different story. I hadn’t put anything up. So, despite the snow we had gotten, I decided I would put some up outside today, at least in the front of the house. I got up early and gathered lights, garland for the porch, and anything else I may need. I bundled up well and headed out when she sun came up.

It was still cold as hell and the snow had banked up pretty high. It meant slow moving and it took forever to get just the right side and the front gable done. I took a break and worked on the garland for a few moments and during this time Dean called.

“Hey Babe, I’ll be home in less an hour. Do I need to stop and get anything?”

“No. I have plenty of beer, drinks, and snacks. Pretty much everything you could want or need.” 

“Does that include you?”

I could see the mischievous grin in my head.

“Oh, that definitely includes me.”

“I can deal without everything else as long as you’re there. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon honey.” 

I hung up and scrambled to get to the last side! Moving the ladder had been my issue and I just got up onto the roof carefully. I was moving slow but doing well until I reached the mid-point of that side. My right foot got tangled in the pile of lights I had waiting to go up and as I tried to maneuver my foot out, my other foot slipped. I tried to reach out to get a hold of anything but it was hopeless. 

I landed on my back in a snow drift, which probably saved my life. I laid there, stunned. I really was afraid to move but when I did try I found that I was tangled up in lights and couldn’t get up. I tried fruitlessly but eventually gave up. I just had to wait for Dean to get home. 

The sound of the Impala was amazing to my freezing cold self and it didn’t take long before I heard the car door shut. 

“Dean!” I called.

“Cas?” 

“I’m over here…”

Several minutes passed before the familiar face of my love was looking down at me with a very amused look on his face.

“Seriously Cas? If you wanted to wrap yourself up in Christmas lights for me, it would have been way better to do that inside, in the bedroom instead of out here. I mean its cold   
out here and there is snow.” 

I just stared at him. “I was putting up the lights and fell off the roof. I’m fine, but I can’t get up because I’m tangled up.” 

Apparently my predicament was hilarious because he stood there in a fit of laughter. 

“Dean.” I snapped.

“Sorry babe, it’s just very funny that you are trapped in lights. The fall isn’t though, are you sure I don’t need to call paramedics?”

“I’m sure. Can you help me get up?”

“Sure.”

He finally began to unravel the lights that were around my legs and feet. Yet, I could see the mischievous grin that said he had plans of his own. Those plans became evident when he stopped unraveling at my waist and helped me to sit up. 

“Dean…” I whined.

“I’ve been gone over a week and here you’re… just all tied up for me already. Surely you don’t think I would pass this up?”

“Evidently not.” 

He smiled but helped me stand up and I was sure that brushing the snow off my ass was far more important that the snow clinging anywhere else. But he did brush the rest off rather quickly.

“How many layers do you have on Hun?” 

“Three. It is cold out here and even with those three; I am freezing. I’ve been laying there waiting on you!”

“Then let’s get you inside.” 

He helped me up the steps and got the door, but by the time I was inside I was trailing lights behind me, they were falling down from my chest and wrapping tightly around my legs and another set was somehow wrapped around my ankle. 

“I don’t know how you managed all this in thirty steps.” 

“Neither do I, but I’m sort of afraid of move at the moment.” 

He handled the string of lights blocking the door first, and then he had me stand still. He removed the strings of lights wrapped around me and I wondered how many of those would end up in our bedroom…

“The layer next to you, is it wet?” 

“No. I think my outer layer helped keep them dry.” 

Well, caretaker Dean is no one to mess with. I had learned that the first time I got sick after meeting him. So, I stood still as he removed the outer layer of clothes and then inspected the second one to make sure they were dry, checking every inch. 

“Can I move now honey?” 

“Yep, you can move your sweet self right to the couch, where I am going to make you into a burrito of blankets.” 

I looked at him. “You could burrito yourself in there with me.” 

“I plan to.” 

He followed me, getting me settled under two blankets before he kicked the fireplace on high and disappeared into the kitchen. Ten minutes later he returned with two mugs, both filled with steaming hot chocolate. He sat those down until he could get situated. Sitting behind me with me leaned against him, only then did he give me my cup. 

“Better Hun?” He asked.

“It’s much better than being outside in the snow. I am glad that particular snow bank was deep and kept me from being seriously hurt.” 

“Castiel, why were you on the roof?” 

“I was putting up Christmas lights outside.” 

“Why?”

I turned some to look at him. “For you. I wanted you and Sam to have a good Christmas this year. I don’t normally do much outside, but I wanted you both to have lights and decorations.” 

“You were doing that for me?” 

“Yes, Dean.”

“Castiel, you don’t have to do anything. Just being here with you and having you with me is enough. I don’t need fancy lights or decorations to be happy. I just need you and Sam.” 

“But you haven’t had that for so long.” 

His lips pressed into my forehead and it was warm and soft against my skin.

“I didn’t have you either. I really do appreciate everything you have done inside; I did notice that Christmas has thrown up in here. Once you are warmed up if you want to finish the outside lights, I will help you. But Castiel, happiness isn’t in the having, it’s in being. It’s in just saying things. You’re all I really need. You don’t have to put up lights but if you want, I’ll help. I mean, I may even find some way to put them to use in our room.” 

I smiled and wanted to cry a bit. He really was a total sap when he needed to be.

“I am sure your little sex addled brain can find numerous ways. I would like to finish them though and I think you may like that and it’ll be better having you help.” 

He just smiled. “Drink your coco honey that will warm you up.” 

“I love you Dean.” 

“I love you too.” 

We stayed snuggled on the sofa for over two hours before we did finish putting up those lights. I did them for Dean, he done them for Sam. It really was easier and more fun to have him help; I mean it was nice to know he appreciated how my ass looked on the ladder. Not that I didn’t get to see him up their either.

After the lights were done we prepared dinner and then decided that cuddle time on the sofa with the fire was so much better. It gave him time to talk about the hunt and for me to tell him my day’s adventure.


End file.
